


Beso

by PastTomorrow



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Comedy, Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Mistakes were made, Romantic Comedy, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTomorrow/pseuds/PastTomorrow
Summary: Jesper intenta besar a Klaus por primera vez. Sale mal. Pero Klaus sabe confortarlo.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Beso

**Author's Note:**

> Historia ya posteada en Wattpad, estoy probando esta plataforma jsjsj:)
> 
> De hecho tengo mas libros klausper ahi, si les interesa,,,

Veía a la gente pasar desde el carruaje impulsado por el viejo burro que tenía. Antes le parecía fastidioso lo lento que era, pero ahora notaba que así podía apreciar lo maravilloso que el pueblo era en la actualidad. Habían luces adornando las calles, las risas de los niños eran acompañantes fieles de la angelical música que daba ambiente al centro de la ciudad. La vista le transmitía una tranquilidad profunda, tan cálida como el pensamiento de que todo eso pasó gracias a él y... Klaus.

Pronto su vista cambio a nieve y tierra, y en toda esa soledad se dio el lujo de reflexionar sobre su tiempo en ese lugar. Sus ideas, por más que tuvieran un motivo egoísta detrás, habían logrado calmar la sed de sangre de todo un pueblo. Se sentía lleno, lograr algo sin siquiera proponérselo, especialmente de esa magnitud lo hacía muy feliz. Pero más feliz lo hizo que Klaus estuviera a su lado todo ese tiempo. Cada noche, solos, en aquel mismo carruaje en el que se transportaba.

Llegó a la cabaña, alisó su uniforme, estiró las arrugas y una vez listo tocó el timbre. Fue recibido por el mismo Klaus, quién al verlo sonrió de forma tenue, lo que inspiró en él una sonrisa. Lo hizo pasar, colocando su mano en la espalda y poniéndolo al día con lo logrado y lo que faltaba. Vio a los samis dar unos últimos detalles a los juguetes. Todo estaba prácticamente listo para el día siguiente. El gran día.

Los samis se fueron después de la extravagante celebración que se había armado, y Jesper había dejado a Alva descansando cerca de la chimenea. Klaus y él se quedaron solos, ocupados terminando los últimos juguetes. La luz del fuego le daba cierta intimidad a la habitación en la que estaban, lo cual ponía un tanto nervioso a Jesper pero lo disimulaba como podía.

A manera de descanso, Jesper dejó el martillo y reposó sus manos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos se fijaron en Klaus, frente suyo, quién fijaba engranajes dentro de una cajita musical. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y su expresión era de pura concentración. Su corazón pareció enloquecer en su pecho. Tenerlo así de cerca era tan preciado para él, y verlo hacer expresiones que sólo él podría hacer le parecía tan encantador.

Eran momentos como esos los que más disfrutaba en definitiva. Y a veces se preguntaba si Klaus sentía lo mismo, justo en esos cortos instantes en el que el mundo parecía sólo de los dos.

El imponente hombre se dió cuenta, luego de un tiempo, que era observado. Levantó la mirada hacia el otro, una sonrisa curiosa adornando su rostro.

—¿Qué?

Jesper sólo rió, y continuó con lo que hacía previamente.

—Nada. Sólo pensaba.

—¿Puedo saber en qué?

Klaus había dejado sus materiales de lado, notó, tal vez pensaba en retirarse a dormir.

—En que esto,— posó su mano sobre la del otro,— será maravilloso.

Ninguno de los dos supo con certeza a qué se refería Johansen, si a lo que sucedería al siguiente dia o a su cada vez mas cercana relación, pero lo que sea que fuere, tenía razón. Se veían uno al otro sonrientes, el menor detuvo su labor por unos instantes para apreciar su cercanía.

Klaus tomó su mano de delicada forma, lo cual era sorprendente considerando la fuerza que poseía, sin contar su desproporcional tamaño. Con ese toque tan tímido se sintió frágil, extrañamente, como si cualquier cosa podría romperlo y por eso el mayor lo tomaba de esa forma. Luego, alzó su mano hasta sus labios perdidos entre su larga barba blanca y plantó un beso allí.

—Así será.

Ambas manos sujetaban la suya, y se sintió casi mareado por la acción. Sentía la calentura de sus mejillas avergonzarlo, pero en ningún momento se quejó ni habló, por más que quería soltar un chiste fuera de lugar.

_Quería besarlo._

_Quería besarlo tanto._

_Debía hacerlo._

Se armó de valor, respirando exageradamente por la nariz y empujó todo lo que se hallaba encima de la mesa, esperando que nada importante cayera al suelo y usando las manos de Klaus como ayuda, brincó sobre esta. Su rodilla sufrió por eso, pues se chocó con el borde y terminó por aterrizar en estas. Sintió la extrañada mirada del mayor siguiendo sus acciones, pero no dejó que eso lo intimidara. Se tragó su chillido, no podía perder tiempo en algo tan trivial.

Su mano disponible sujetó su rostro y lo besó. Fue tan brusco que terminó por chocar sus dientes, y ahora sí que chilló de dolor.

Se apartó al instante, cubriendo su boca y soltando lloriqueos exagerados. Escuchó a Klaus soltar un "ow". Se apartó de la mesa, cubriendo su boca igualmente, y verlo hacer eso hizo que sintiera toda la vergüenza del mundo. Se bajó de la mesa de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, buscando escapar de sus acciones lo más pronto posible.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!— gritó en su desesperada huida.

Salió de la cabaña y corrió hacia su carruaje. Se subió y su burro empezó a moverse con un par de latigazos.

—¡Jesper! ¡Espera!— escuchó a la distancia, pero decidió no darse la vuelta.

...

Lo había arruinado todo, ¿cierto? Ya no lo podría volver a verlo a la cara nunca más, escaparía ante la más mínima señal de su presencia. Se avergonzó a si mismo por nada.

Se lamentaba viendo la nieve caer de su techo agujereado, temblando de frío con el uniforme aún puesto. Había planeado pasar la noche en el sofá de Klaus, por eso mismo tenía una pequeña maleta con su ropa dentro de su cabaña. Ahora no tenía pijama con que dormir, sólo uniformes, así que prefirió quedarse así sin más.

En medio de la noche, cuando por fin se estaba quedando dormido, escuchó golpes en la puerta principal. Lenta y perezosamente fue hacia esta, cansado por tan terrible día, la sola idea de volver a su cama era lo único que impulsaba sus pies. Abrió la puerta, siendo las corrientes heladas de nieve las primeras en anunciar su presencia. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no tenía ganas de abrirlos y estaba seguro que quién sea al otro lado de la puerta no merecía tal grado de atención de su parte.

—¿Si?— preguntó en un bostezo.

—Dejaste esto en la cabaña y pensé...— Klaus comenzó.

Con esto, Jesper abrió los ojos de par en par y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

_Oh no._

¡No podía confrontarlo! ¡No podía darle explicaciones, eso lo llevaría a confesarse! ¡Y no podía confesar sus sentimientos! ¡No después de humillarse de la forma que hizo!

—Jesper...— escuchó del otro lado de la puerta— Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó.

—¿Que pasó? ¡Nada pasó! ¡Absolutamente nada pasó!— chilló aterrado— ¡Todo está bien entre nosotros! ¡No hay nada que hablar! ¡Hasta mañana, Klaus!

Hubo silencio por unos minutos. Un muy, muy tenso silencio del cual quería huir.

—Abre la puerta.— su voz era tan calmada en ese momento, no se pudo negar.

Lo hizo, y se quedó viendo sus pies. Iba a evitar a toda costa verlo directamente. Suspiró, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse ante el recordatorio de su ocurrencia.

—Jesper— lo llamó— mírame, por favor.

Maldijo por lo bajo, arrastrando su vista de sus pies hasta su rostro. Estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué sonreía? No tenía porqué estar contento. Debía estar molesto, como mínimo, ¿no? Pero lo veía a punto de soltar su particular carcajada, y no entendía nada.

—¿Klaus?

—Jesper, si querías besarme sólo tenías que decirlo.

—¿Huh?

El aire se escapó de su pecho. La confusión le nubló la mente, y parecía que sus mejillas estaban a punto de explotar de calor. Klaus posó su mano en su rostro, ofreciéndole una mirada de infinita dulzura que causó que su cuerpo fuera incapaz de quedarse quieto.

Se le acercaba lentamente, y a pesar de estar entrando en pánico mantuvo su compostura lo suficiente para no asustar al otro. Es más, tuvo la valentía para cerrar el espacio entre los dos, esta vez controlando su emoción.

Sus labios se encontraron por fin, y todo se sintió perfecto. Jesper sentía que se derretía por dentro, y enterró sus manos en la barba de Klaus para jugar con sus cabellos. Este lo tenía sujetado de la cintura, y el solo toque lo volvía loco. Era un beso tímido, pero lleno de emociones reprimidas que por fin salían a la luz.

Cuando se separaron, Jesper reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Klaus. Sus labios temblaban tanto que parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar, sin embargo, sólo eran los nervios que lo carcomían por dentro.

—Dame otro— susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice acompañando sus palabras.

Klaus soltó una risotada, que muy lejos de hacerlo sentir avergonzado nuevamente lo hizo reír.

Era nuevo en toda la situación, pero era feliz. Lo supo cuando el mayor lo besó en medio de las risas, y sintió que esas bonitas mariposas que tenía en el estómago sólo iban a aumentar con cada acción que el otro hiciera.


End file.
